Finally Spoken
by Pca student
Summary: To let true love remain unspoken is the quickest route to a heavy heart. What if when Gwen was talking to Layla; Will had listened in? How will that change what happens next? Will/Layla
1. Homecoming Committee or party?

To let true love remain unspoken is the quickest route to a heavy heart- Warren Peace. What if when Gwen was talking to Layla, Will had listened in? How will this change the rest of the events?

* * *

He had just gotten an orange soda out of the ice box. It was put on the couch by one of the hero kids. He was about to walk over to give Gwen the soda but saw that she was talking to Layla. He looked so happy to see her.

"Look, Will knows that you have a crush on him." Gwen told her.

Will was shocked hearing this. What about Warren?

"He does?" Layla asked.

It was true? She did like him. Will stood where he was; still in shock taking all this news in. He continued to listen. "Everyone does." Gwen sounded like a snob. "Will's just too nice to say he's not interested. Not that you can take a hint."

He did not like the way Gwen was talking to her at all and began to wonder if this was why she asked for a drink. Because she saw Layla coming and wanted to tell her all this.

"I mean hello? He's going to homecoming with me." Gwen pointed to herself.

Not anymore. Will thought.

"He threw a party and didn't invite you, you're just embarrassing him, you're just embarrassing yourself."

He was upset as he saw how hurt Layla looked. "Okay, I understand and um when you see Will again, can you tell him that I never wanna talk to him again?" She asked.

Gwen smirked. "I'll give him the message."

Will immediately walked over. "You don't have too, I already got it."

"Oh hey Will." Gwen greeted, not detecting the anger in his voice or pretending not too.

"I heard everything." He informed her.

"Will," Gwen looked completely shocked and like her true colors have been discovered. Layla glanced up and could tell by her expression that she had lied.

"Now I see why you wanted me to get you a drink. How could you do this Gwen?"

Gwen placed her hands on his shoulders. "You're a hero now and she's just a sidekick. She's holding you back." She didn't stop there. "And you need to figure out whether you want to hang with us or with those losers." She glanced at Layla as she said 'Losers.'

Layla's teeth were gritted and Will held her hand. "Forget it Gwen, it's over. And you can just find yourself a new date for homecoming."

Gwen couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You're dumping me?"

Will just stared at her like she was insayin. She scoffed. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, let's get something straight okay?" She got in his face. "You do not dump me! Not the night before the dance!"

"Sorry Gwen, I uh just did. You're dumped."

She rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"And my friends aren't 'losers' the term is hero support." He turned to Layla who was proud of him for sticking up for his real friends. He looked back at Gwen. "And I am interested." He said mostly to himself.

He had his attention back on Layla and sighed. "The truth is, I sort of liked you before I liked Gwen. And even when I fell for her, my feelings for you were the same. I guess it just took all of this for me to realize that."

"Really?" Layla asked surprised. This was too good to be true. Will actually had some feelings for her before he laid eyes on Gwen and those feelings never went away; they only grew without him realizing it. Will had loved Layla this whole time. The look in his eyes said it all. She couldn't take it anymore. She was touched. She just really wanted to kiss him like she had for quite a while and he clearly did too.

They shared a smile, then he wrapped his arms around her waist, she wrapped hers around his neck and they shared a kiss. It was a passionate and content kiss. Her first kiss! And with Will like she only dreamed until now. It was really happening!

As soon as his lips touched hers; he knew for sure that she was the one for him and it just felt so right. He felt sparks and she did too. The kisses he shared with Gwen couldn't compare to this cause it wasn't real. He just felt something wrong about the long kiss that he and Gwen shared in the secret sanctum. He just seemed hesitant to kiss her and was thinking about Layla and all his other friends the whole time.

Gwen was just frozen and unable to move as she saw this. She looked just like she did when he made it clear she was dumped. Penny however looked disgusted. After all she hated sweet. And some other hero kids who were close by had seen the kiss. But none of that mattered cause Will and Layla's main focus was on each other and each other only. They didn't care about the labels and Will didn't care what any of these 'heroes' thought of him locking lips with a 'sidekick.' They didn't know anything about her. Who were they to judge anyways? Just a bunch of jerks.

The kiss lasted for about six seconds or so until they finally pulled apart. Will turned from her. "Everyone out!" He had a smile as he yelled. He was happy about his kiss with Layla. No doubt about that. "Party's over!"

"Not on our account." Steve said.

Josie spoke. She was clearly upset. "Your father and I fly to Europe for two hours and you throw a party?"

"Unbelievable." Steve agreed. "On the count of three, I want everyone out of this house!"

Everyone left except for Layla.

Steve turned to Will. "Son, I'm only going to ask you this..."

"Dad, I swear, I didn't plan this."

His parents glanced at Layla surprised but Will stepped in front of her. "She has nothing to do with this. She just came a few minutes ago."

Layla nodded.

Will sighed. "This wasn't really supposed to be a party. It was supposed to be homecoming committee to help fix a fog machine but things got out of hand." He now knew that Gwen was just trying to take advantage of him and talked him into throwing a party.

"Alright." Steve turned to Josie and she nodded.

"Still you should have told us." She said.

Will nodded. "Don't worry; I'll clean up the mess."

"And I'll help." Layla said.

After they cleaned up, they went on the roof again. It was one of Will's best thinking spots and it became his favorite spot since Layla came up to comfort him. "So, the reason you asked Warren to homecoming was to make me jealous?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied. "He's not really a bad person outside of school."

They shared a smile. "So, will you go to homecoming with me?" He asked.

"Of course." She replied.

They playfully bumped each other; smiling and scooted closer, their hands intertwined as they stared at the moon and stars in the sky.


	2. Trouble at Homecoming

Royal Pain and Stitches were spying on the secret sanctum again and Stitches had the pacifier. "Mission complete." Royal Pain told him. "Tomorrow is the night."

They both laughed evilly.

The night of homecoming came and Will's parents kept taking pictures of him and Layla. "Okay, that's enough." Will said getting embarrassed. "We're gonna be late."

"Sorry." Josie apologized. "You two just look so adorable together."

At homecoming, music was playing and everyone was partying. Will and Layla walked over to the refreshment table, holding hands. Mr. Boy was there. "Hey Will, Layla, want a drink?"

"No thanks." She and Will replied.

"Oh, don't worry. The bubbles are just ginger ale." Mr. Boy assured them.

Speed and Lash grabbed the glass from him and spilled it all over his shirt.

"The guys at this school are jerks." Layla said. "Except for you." She told Will who smiled.

Warren walked over and was surprised to see Will with Layla. Wasn't he supposed to be with Gwen? "Stronghold?"

"Uh, hi." Will said.

Layla was surprised to see Warren in a tux. "I thought you weren't gonna rent a tux."

"It's my dad's. He doesn't have much use for it in solitary." He replied. "So why isn't Will with Miss. Pink?"

"I dumped her." Will replied as he smiled at Layla.

Warren could tell that something happened between Will and Layla. "Wait, are you two together?"

Layla nodded.

He grinned. "So the plan worked then?"

"Actually he already liked me before Gwen."

"Well since I'm here, I'm gonna ask Crystal to be my date." Warren walked off. Crystal was a girl that he really liked and she had the power to freeze things. She was kind of like him. She didn't like to be bothered much and wouldn't let people mess with her.

Will put out a hand. "Shall we dance?"

Layla took his hand and he led her to where everyone was dancing. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she replied by wrapping hers around his neck; then they swayed back and forth to the music. The song 'This is your night' by Amber began to play.

Josie and Steve smiled as they watched Will and Layla dance like any couple in love would. They both looked peaceful and happy as they rocked back and forth, then Layla rested her head on his chest and he smiled as she did that.

"Don't you remember when we used to dance like that?" Josie asked Steve.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Aw, they're just so cute together." She cooed. "I always had a feeling they'd end up together." She got out her camera and took a quick picture.

"Let's have our own fun." Steve took her hand and they began to dance.

Warren walked over to where Crystal was. He was kind of nervous. "Uh," He began. "Would you like to dance?"

She blushed. "Sure."

Gwen and Penny were near the desert table; talking amongst themselves and they saw Will and Layla dancing. "Lame." Penny commented which caused Gwen to chuckle a little. "I know. I can't believe I got dumped for a sidekick."

Will spun Layla around three times and caught her in his arms. They were having a great time. In about ten minutes; it would be time for the hero of the award speech. When it was time for the speech, Principal Powers told everyone to stop partying and the music stopped. "Good evening, first a quick announcement. The owner of the blue cold fusion powered jet pack; you left your lights on."

"Sorry." Mr. Medulla apologized. "Sorry." He made his way pass people. "Excuse me. Sorry."

"And now, please help me welcome the head of the homecoming committee, the girl who made all this possible, Gwen Grayson.

Gwen stepped on the stage and walked over to the podium. "Thank you, Principal Powers. And a very special thank you goes to our guests of honor and the recipients of our first ever hero of the year award, the Commander and Jetstream."

Everyone cheered.

"And to mark this occasion, we've planned a special tribute to the most powerful super being ever to walk the halls of Sky High. Me!" She twirled her dress and it turned into an armor suit and a helmet covered her face. She was Royal Pain!

Everyone gasped. Mr. Grayson became her sidekick Stitches, went on the stage, opened the podium and handed Gwen the pacifier.

Will was in complete shock, along with Layla and his other friends. He pulled Layla closer for comfort.

"Royal Pain is a girl?" Steve asked still in shock.

"Yes, I'm a girl you idiot." The helmet made her sound like a man. "How I ever lost to a fool like you I'll never know. Now prepare to be pacified."

"Do you honestly think you can kill me with that little toy gun of yours?" Steve asked.

"My dear Commander, who said anything about killing you?" She blasted him until he was gone. Josie went over to his clothes and pulled out an infant. It was the Commander.

She flew in the air and Gwen blasted her into an infant as well. As she was falling, Mr. Boy caught her in his arms. "Josie! I've always-" Before he could finish, he was blasted.

"Rock a bye baby!" Stitches cackled.

Will grabbed Layla's hand and they got out of the way before the beam could hit them.

Mr. Medulla came back. "What'd I miss?" He was blasted. "Ah!"

Everyone began to scream and started running. As people ran over to the blinds, Penny, her clones, Speed and Lash pulled them down. They were a part of this too. "Boomer! Get the kids out of here!" Principal Powers was blasted.

Boomer faced Warren. "Hothead! Find an exit! Get as many people out as you can! I'll slow her dow...!" He was blasted.

Warren, Zach, Ethan, Magenta, Will and Layla headed for the vent as Warren blasted a fireball at it; then they quickly crawled in. "Well I guess Miss. Perfect isn't so perfect after all." Layla joked.

"Nope." Will replied smiling.

"Look, now's not the time for you two to be lovey dovey." Warren was clearly annoyed.

"You're right." Will said as Warren blasted at the end of the vent and they all climbed out. "We have to stop her."

"Who? You and Warren?" Magenta asked. "The rest of us are only sidekicks."

"Just because you have powers doesn't make you a hero. Sometimes it just makes you a jerk. Especially me. I got too caught up in all the popularity that I didn't realize who my real friends are." He then stared at Layla. "And my true love."

She smiled sweetly at him and they shared a quick kiss." Isn't that sweet?" Spoke a familiar and sarcastic voice. The gang turned and saw Speed, Lash and Penny. "I hate sweet." Penny finished.

"You go handle Gwen; we'll take care of these clowns." Warren told Will.

Will wasn't sure if he should leave his friends and Layla. "Go." Layla told him.

So Will ran through a wall with his strength and went off to find Gwen. Magenta and Zach crawled back in the vent, Lash grabbed for Ethan, Penny multiplied herself and went after Layla and Speed was going to mess with Warren.

The war was on!


End file.
